Not Without You
by OzZMaN
Summary: A little different fic idea I had that I simply had to follow through on. Tenchi finds his love in this fic, but I'm not gonna give any details, so read and find out, I think you'll like it.


**Not Without You**

An original work of Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction by OzZMaN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To love is to risk not being loved in return.  
To hope is to risk pain.   
To try is to risk failure,   
But risk must be taken,  
Because the greatest hazard in life  
Is to risk nothing.

--_Leo Buscaglia_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ _

Washu sat typing at her holographic computer, letting the time pass.She seemed so detached from all that was happening when she was alone in her laboratory, completely absorbed in her own world, literally.On the outside, she was very petite physically, while behaving in a very childlike, immature manner, with her annoying, devilish cackle as her trademark.However, on the inside lay a mysterious past, one that even she dared not look upon.No one truly knew any real details of Washu's past, or of the emotional pain they caused her.This was, in theory, the main reason why she kept herself locked up in a disguise, both physically and mentally.Only she knew of her own emotions, ones that she would never have the courage to share with anyone else.  
  
Washu stopped her typing for moment to stretch.Looking up at the screen she took a minute to relax a bit.Lately her mind had been wandering from her work, instead straying to thoughts of her daughter, Ryoko.

"Daughter?Yeah, right.That's all such a joke in Ryoko's mind.She doesn't realize how much I care about her, and how badly I want to have a relationship with her.She treats me like a total inferior, like the child I am.I just wish she could open up to me, someday, and that maybe I can find a way to better open up to her by ditching this stupid disguise.I don't think I'll never be strong enough, though," Washu thought aloud. 

Her thoughts strayed from Ryoko to Tenchi for a moment, as an image of his face flashed inside her mind.She had always seen him as very unique, not just because he could generate the Wings of the Light Hawk at his own disposal, but because he had a kind heart, which she decided was impossible for an average male to possess after what had happened with her first and only husband.At first she had thought of him as a potential experiment, as a lab rat she could use to obtain knowledge.But she soon grew closer to Tenchi, getting to know him, and realizing that he was a lot more than an average male Washu would've expected.She saw in his eyes a tender fire, one that showed loyalty and affection for the girls of the house, one that would never forsake any one of them.Washu was drawn to him immediately upon seeing this, but her conscience reminded her of what had happened before, and the promise she had made to herself to never again become intimately involved with a man.On top of all that, he was very attractive, and Washu hadn't felt the touch of a man in several millennia--

_What are you thinking, you naughty little girl?You are crazy; you can't feel this way.Get your mind right!_Her principles were screaming at her from within, letting her know that it simply would not be a good idea to walk down that dark path again.

"I can't believe I'm even having thoughts of feeling something like that for Tenchi.I've been able to avoid attraction to any male for almost 20,000 years now, and I'm not about to stop now!"Washu said aloud.

"You're the greatest Washu!"

"Washu is number one in the universe!"

Washu smiled briefly at her Washu-bots' encouragement.She then sat back down and started typing once again, forgetting all of her mixed emotions for the time being.

--------------------------------------

"It really is a scorcher out here today," Tenchi complained to himself."I don't know why I always have to be the one tilling the fields and why we can't take turns on this job as well."

Tenchi laid his hoe on the ground and sat down in the cool grass under the shade of a nearby tree.

"Whew!Much better."

He took a sip of water from the canteen and took a moment to gather his thoughts.What Washu had said to him earlier that day was still weighing on his mind.

"_You don't get it, do you Tenchi?The heart of a girl is a very delicate thing, because when they have their world set upon something that their heart desires and it continually eludes them, they have nothing left to turn to, and their heart will be torn into.You have to understand that every girl here loves you in their own way, each finding different positive qualities about you, Tenchi.Most guys would kill to have what you have going on here, but you seem to act as if everything is normal.You're hurting the girls here, Tenchi, especially Ryoko and Ayeka, because you are indecisive.It's more of the anticipation that is killing them rather than the thought of not being picked. I know you have your own feelings for each of us as well, Tenchi, and I think you are quite mature enough to return the love that is so generously given to you here.I'm not trying to force you into anything, all I'm saying is that you should try to respect what you have a bit more, and at least give Ayeka and Ryoko the dignity they deserve, even if they do annoy you from time to time."_

_"But Washu, I've already said time and again that I just know what my heart is trying to say, and I'm not sure that I feel anything more than friendship towards any of them, so how am I to choose when that is the case?"_

_"I'm not saying you should choose now, Tenchi, I'm saying that when the time comes, you'll hear it within every beat of your heart, and you'll feel it in the depths of your soul; a calling, that this is the one you truly want to be with.I think your mind knows who it is you love, Tenchi, you just have to find the answer within your heart."_

Tenchi had been stunned by her incredibly deep words.He didn't know that Washu was capable of speaking her feelings so effortlessly, even if she was the greatest scientific genius in the universe.He was speechless after her little soliloquy, his mouth trying to form the words that his mind could not.With that, Washu simply walked past him, back into the isolation of her laboratory.Indeed, Tenchi had thought about what she told him, so far for the entire day.So he decided to lay it all down on the table, right then and there, within his own thoughts. 

"If I am mature enough to truly love someone, then the answer is already here in front of me.I just have to find it, like Washu said.First of all, there is Ryoko.A space pirate, a really cute one at that, but very forceful and ill tempered.She's never afraid to speak her emotions, nor is she afraid to do anything else from what I can see.Although she seems very hasty and volatile on the outside, I believe she has a very caring and kind heart.

Then there is Ayeka.The always elegant, perfectly mannered first princess of Jurai.Although she is very snobbish at times, her intentions are good and she wishes only the best for me, although at times her speaking for me does get annoying.Her constant fighting with Ryoko is what troubles me, because I honestly don't know what she would do if I chose Ryoko over her, or the other way around.There would definitely be dead bodies, which is something I really don't want to have to deal with.

Sasami.Ayeka's younger sister, also a princess of Jurai.She is always kind, sweet, and good mannered, and will be very beautiful later on; everything a guy could want in a girl.But the main problem is her age, mainly that she won't even reach my age in Juraian years until long after I am dead.I think of her more as my little sister than anything else.

Mishoshi.Just her name alone could make you laugh, instantly bringing to mind her extreme case of bubble-headedness.Although very sweet and caring in her personality, her level of intelligence falls just under that of your average domestic dog.I'm afraid Ryoko and Ayeka together would kill both Mihoshi and myself if I ever chose her over the rest.

Finally there's Washu.Very frail and petite, yet mysterious in many ways.I'm probably the only one here who can see right through her freakish little child-disguise, but why I'm not exactly sure.I know the disguise is to mask her true emotions, and her secret past, but what that consists of, I am in the dark about.I believe that she is capable of deep emotional thinking, as well as loving and caring, judging on what I heard from her this morning.As for that child body she stays in, well, it is a serious turn-off.But the one time I did see her adult form gave me, err, well, let's say a significant nosebleed.She is full of life for her age, which she did reveal to be over 20,000 years, and the most moving aspect of it all is how we are so alike.We both lost someone we loved much too soon, and I think that counts for something.We have a subconscious connection I believe, that really no one else notices.I know she has felt it, because she doesn't appear to act the same around me as she does around the others.She gives me the impression that she is acting more mature, as if the disguise she is wearing is no longer on, or that she simply doesn't wish to mask anything from me at all.But her strange ways only seem to mystify me further, and I don't know exactly what to make of my feelings for her.Yes I do care about her a great deal, just as she does for me I'm sure.But do I love her in a way that differs from the other girls?"

"Tenchi!"

Tenchi was so lost in his musings that he didn't hear Sasami calling his name several times.

"TENCHI!! IT'S LUNCH TIME, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The sound of his name piercing through the air brought his mind out of its trance and back to reality.He finally realized he had been sitting under that tree for quite some time now.He looked up and saw Sasami waving at him, shouting his name.Tenchi slowly stood up and stretched his legs as he headed for the house.His stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food.

"Lord Tenchi," Ayeka announced upon seeing Tenchi enter the front door.Everyone was already sitting the table, looking hungry and annoyed at Tenchi's tardiness.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, I kind of got caught up."Tenchi briefly glanced in Washu's direction, and to his surprise found a startled Washu who quickly diverted her eyes from him._She was looking at me first?_thought Tenchi.

"Here Tenchi, I saved a spot for you right here next to me," Ryoko remarked, the obvious seduction present in her voice.Tenchi simply gave her his typical prudish smile along with an innocent giggle."Sure Ryoko, thanks," he replied, his cheeks a bit rosy.Already annoyed at Ryoko having gained the upper hand with Tenchi at the dinner table, Ayeka shot Ryoko an evil glare.Ryoko simply ignored the princess for the time being and proceeded to be her usual blunt self.

"Wow, this is really great Sasami," said Mihoshi, her mouth stuffed full of food.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

Washu sat eating her meal in silence as usual, but there was something Tenchi noticed about her that seemed disturbing.She just seemed a bit uneasy, which was far from her usual cheerful, devious nature.Meanwhile, Tenchi was having a hard time focusing on his thoughts with Ryoko trying to grope him.

"Come on, Tenchi, try some of this, it's really good."

"Ryoko, cut it out, will you?"

Ryoko leaned over to Tenchi, so close that her soft lips brushed against his ear.

"Or, I have something much tastier in my room if you want to try that instead," whispered Ryoko alluringly.

Ayeka had seen about all her stomach could stand.With a look of murder upon her face, she stood up sharply and began shouting loud enough to interrupt everyone else's meal.

"RYOKO! Every single day I have to sit here and watch you fondle Tenchi like he is your toy or your plaything!He is a human being, unlike you, because you are lower than dirt, you pathetic horrendous mutation of a life form.You are a monster, Ryoko, a true curse to all humanity, and your entire existence is nothing but a plague to the universe!If I were you, I would have done everyone a huge favor and KILLED MYSELF LONG AGO!!You will never win Tenchi's heart, because in order to do that you must have a heart as well, which you DON'T!You are nothing but a demon, Ryoko, and you will never experience love from any sane person in this entire universe for all eternity!Now leave Tenchi alone!!"

Everyone was visibly startled and confused at Ayeka's sudden outburst, especially Tenchi.No one had ever seen Ayeka get so angry before; usually she would make a simple degrading remark or gesture which Ryoko would throw right back at her.Everyone was too busy staring at Ayeka in shock to notice Ryoko's reaction, which was the most visibly affected.Tenchi only caught a brief glimpse of Ryoko's face before she darted away from the table, but the sight he did see tore his heart into.The tears had already clouded her eyes and were now streaming down her face, but it was too late for words, for in an instant she had vanished.Tenchi looked back at Ayeka, now wearing a mask of anger towards a very surprised Ayeka.It wasn't until Washu stood up that Tenchi noticed the anger present on her face.Until that moment, Tenchi wasn't sure that he'd ever even seen Washu frown the way she was now.She shot Ayeka a horrible glance, her face full of wrath before hauling out the door after her daughter.Tenchi finally stood up at this point and glared at Ayeka.

"That was horrible, Ayeka, absolutely the cruelest thing I think I've ever heard you say.How could you do that to Ryoko?Her heart is kind and loving, even though she may seem a bit hasty on the outside.I think you owe her an apology."

Tenchi turned away from Ayeka, who now had tears brimming in her own eyes.She couldn't believe he'd just taken up for that devil woman.He left the table and started upstairs towards his room.

"L-Lord Tenchi??"Ayeka cried, but he ignored her.

_Dammit Ayeka, why did you have to do that? _thought Tenchi._I hope Washu can comfort her.I'm sorry, Ryoko…._

--------------------------------------

Washu searched frantically for her daughter.Being linked with Ryoko enabled her to feel Ryoko's emotions as well as hear her thoughts, and in taking one look at Ryoko's feelings at this moment was enough to greatly upset her.She couldn't believe the words that Ayeka had shouted to Ryoko.She was still in horror.

"Damn that snotty little bitch, how DARE she speak to Ryoko that way, especially in front of me?!"Washu yelled aloud.She suddenly stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes.Focusing on Ryoko, she could for a brief second see the world through Ryoko's eyes, and immediately she knew where she was.Now in her adult form, she ran towards the direction of her daughter.She found Ryoko sitting beneath Funaho, sobbing uncontrollably.It tore Washu up inside to see her this way, and what hurt her worse is that she had never been there all the times that Ryoko had cried before, times when she had needed someone to hold her and comfort her.Now she was here to protect her, whether Ryoko wanted her to or not.She wanted to make up for all those times she had failed as a mother.

She slowly approached Ryoko from behind and quietly kneeled down beside her.Ryoko didn't notice her at first, but she soon felt her presence when Washu called out to her within her mind.Ryoko slowly lifted her head from her knees and gazed at Washu.Her face was flushed and stained with tears, and her eyes bloodshot.Seeing Washu with an expression of worry and concern on her now adult face, Ryoko stopped crying long enough to say almost inaudibly, "Mom?"

Washu began to wipe Ryoko's tears from her eyes and brush her matted hair off of her forehead.

"I'm here Ryoko, and from now on I'll never leave you again.I'll always be at your side, to take care of you and to comfort you at times like these.I'm so sorry, Ryoko, for never having been there in the past.Words can't even express the guilt I am blinded by now.I love you, my baby."

Ryoko's face seemed to light up with joy at Washu's affectionate words.Her eyes began clouding over, and her lips were quivering.She fell into Washu's arms, the tears now flowing freely once again.But the tears of sorrow and hurt were now washed away with tears of joy.Ryoko now realized someone actually cared about her, that someone truly saw her for the human being she was.Tenchi certainly hadn't taken up for her at all.

Washu rocked her daughter in her arms for what seemed like hours, quietly listening to Ryoko's sobs and whispering soothing words to her.Emotionally and physically exhausted, Ryoko soon fell asleep in her arms.Washu carried her back to her room, and gently laid her upon her bed.For a moment all she could do was stare down at Ryoko's sleeping eyes, taking in the beauty of her face and of her heart.She was standing protectively over Ryoko's delicate frame when she heard the creak of the door.Upon turning around she found a rather surprised Tenchi staring at her mature adult body.Washu looked at the floor, her cheeks turning a rosy red.Tenchi slowly sneaked into the room, every step taken in silence.He looked Washu in the face and saw hurt and love at the same time.He knew what Ayeka had said upset Washu just as much as it did Ryoko; it had upset everybody.But for some reason, he couldn't think about that right now.All he could think about was Washu, and how he just had to talk to her.

_Is she using some kind of mind control invention on me or what?I can't stop thinking about her._

Tenchi broke the silence first, staring down at his feet for a moment.

"W-Washu, uh, will you go for a walk with me?" he asked innocently.

Washu was a bit surprised at his request, but she complied nonetheless.Her senses seemed to have perked up when she heard him speak, and she left the room with him smiling slightly.

There was an obvious uncanny silence along the walk, both their minds running in circles.Tenchi's heart was pounding, as if he'd seen a ghost, and Washu was feeling a little insecure.Tenchi was unaccustomed to seeing Washu in her adult form for such a long period of time, and honestly she was strikingly beautiful.She was much taller, taller than Tenchi even, and her features were more accentuated.Her ample adult breasts stood out rather evenly, and Tenchi found it difficult to not glance at them from time to time.Her soft green eyes glowed in the sunlight, and her lips were small and fully formed.

_What is this I am feeling?I feel so overwhelmingly attracted to her, it's like I want to be with her, like I want to understand her emotions.Is this….love……that I'm feeling perhaps?What should I say to her?What would the other girls do if they found out?_Tenchi's confusion was apparent on his face, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Tenchi, what's troubling you?I can see your uncertainty," Washu stated.

_Oh God, please help me, I can't hold my feelings back any longer.I have to say something to her before I go crazy…_Tenchi mused subconsciously.

"Washu, have you ever considered the possibility that you might fall in love again, even after what happened the first time?"

Washu pondered the question briefly after first wondering where Tenchi pulled that one from.

"Yes I have, Tenchi, but I swore to myself that I would always hide behind a disguise that you and everyone else sees day after day, and that would make it much easier for me to simply not care enough to feel attracted to anyone.After a few thousand years I really got used to it, and it was no problem for me."

"But didn't you ever get lonely, or feel any need to be loved by someone?"

"Well, every once and a while, when I was alone at night, I would think about my husband.He used to hide the remote control to the TV under one of the pillows of the bed, and when I'd try to find it, he'd tackle me to the bed and tickle the hell out of me," Washu replied, smiling sadly.

Tenchi smiled back, but Washu simply looked down and turned the other way.Tenchi heard her sniffling softly, which upset him.He didn't mean to make her cry.He laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Just remember, Washu, that there are others out there.You are loved by many, even if you don't realize it.You have a rare gift, Washu, a gift of genius, and a gift of beauty.I don't think you should waste these gifts by not having anyone to share them with, that's all."

Washu slowly turned to face Tenchi, the doubt evident in her eyes.Her aquamarine eyes sparkled from the fresh tears now brimming in them.She was touched by his words, yet confused at the same time.She felt more drawn to him now than she ever had before, and she knew she was soon to be crossing the point of no return, the point at which love and friendship collide, the point where once crossed, her heart would belong solely to Tenchi, and only he could make or break her future as an emotional being.She inwardly scolded herself for being so weak, and it was frustrating to have these feelings arising within her after having not felt them in over twenty millennia.

"What are you saying Tenchi?" she asked quietly.

"I'm saying….that.."Tenchi stammered.

_Just tell her._

_Tell her what?_

_Tell her you love her._

_But do I?What about the others?_

_Do you feel the same for her as you do them?_

_No, I feel…strongly for Washu…like nothing I've ever felt.._

_Now is when you must cast your outer shell away, that shy routine you always play when you are around the girls.You have to grow up sometime._

The battle in Tenchi's mind seemed to rage on, until he could stand it no more.

Washu's innocent, and in some ways hopeful expression searched his for clues.Her heart pounded in anticipation, and the echoes of love's past were still fresh on her mind.

"I'm saying…Washu….that..I…I.."

"What is it Tenchi?"

"I…I love you, Washu."

_Oh please God no, this can't be happening to me._

Like a dam that had been breached, all of Washu's inner feelings and memories came rushing to the surface.She felt panicked, cornered, and confused all at once, for the first time in her life as a genius scientist.With no idea how to react to the overwhelming sensations building within her, she did the only thing that she could think of.She turned and ran.No longer able to control her emotions, she began sobbing uncontrollably, angry at having allowed herself to be pushed over the edge. 

"Hey, wait!Washu, I'm sorry!"Tenchi shouted, chasing after her.

She didn't get very far before her emotional breakdown caused her to trip over her own feet and collapse to the ground.She sat there on the soft grass on her knees, her heart overflowing with both sadness and joy.What was she doing?This may be the only other man in her life that she will ever feel this way about, so why should she turn her back on it?

_What is you are afraid of, Washu?Why can't you just admit it to both yourself and to him that you are in love with him as well?_

Tenchi caught up to her and kneeled down beside her.He cautiously put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, feeling her sobs wracking her body and setting his heart afire.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, Washu, I shouldn't have just laid that on you like that."

Washu sniffed and wiped her nose, embarrassed by her showing of emotion.She, the great Washu, wasn't supposed to act like this.She looked up at Tenchi's worried expression.

"It's not that, Tenchi, it's just that I've held my emotions back for so long now that I didn't ever have any fear of them being opened up once more.Now that you've succeeded in doing that, I'm just afraid of being hurt again."

Tenchi lifted her chin with his finger and looked into her delicate eyes.What he saw was a side of Washu he had never seen before: afraid, lost, and vulnerable.She looked so innocent and helpless at that moment that Tenchi felt he had to do something to reassure her.He did the last thing she would've wanted him to.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

The initial touch of his lips to hers was enough to send chills and shockwaves throughout her body, since it had been so long since she had experienced this sensation.She was soon lost in the moment, savoring every sensation of his touch that she possibly could.She'd subconsciously dreamed about this moment for so long, yet dreaded it as well.She knew that Tenchi would never hurt her, but the scar of the past still ran deep through her heart, and was enough to keep her feelings locked away within the depths of her soul.

Tenchi broke the kiss and looked down at Washu.Her expression was unreadable this time, which surprised and concerned Tenchi a little.Washu slowly sat up and was silent for a moment.After a while of staring at the ground she looked over at Tenchi's puzzled visage.

"Tenchi, I cannot allow myself to do this.I can't fall in love with you."

Tenchi was both shocked and hurt incredibly by her words.

"Wh-what do you mean, Washu?Have I done something wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"No Tenchi, you haven't done anything wrong, in fact, you've done everything right.This is about me, and my past, and some things that I simply must leave alone.Love is one of them, Tenchi.I can't even begin to describe the pain I was caused when my husband and my child were taken away from me.My heart was literally torn into.I swore to myself then that I would never again fall in love, and so far that has gone exactly as I planned.But then I met you, Tenchi.You were so different from every guy I've ever known, because you were truthful and honest, and your heart was warm.I tried to bury the feelings I felt growing inside of me, but it was no good.I couldn't deny the fact that I was slowly being drawn closer to you.I tried to keep my distance, though, if you noticed, by not speaking with you directly when I had the chance, and not ever asking you to come into my lab."

"Yeah, I guess I remember now a bit.But Washu, please try to understand, I would never hurt you, and I want to do anything to help you with your past and your problems, because I want to be a part of your life.Can't you understand that I've always been able to see through your disguise right down to the core of your emotions?I knew you were always hiding things, deep down, but I couldn't tell what they were.And even if I could tell, it wouldn't be my place to find out, but for you to tell me instead.Please Washu, all I'm asking for is a chance with you, just try to understand where I'm coming from."

Washu was speechless.Normally, in fact always, it was the girls begging for Tenchi to come to them.Now Tenchi was begging _her._She was flattered by this, and she soon felt her inner defensive barriers slowly starting to break down.

_Dammit Tenchi, why must you put me in this position?_

"I know you would never hurt me Tenchi, so I really have no reason to be afraid.I really don't know it is that I am afraid of at this point anymore.I just wish I could erase everything that has ever happened to me and start over."

"We all wish that sometimes, Washu, but it doesn't mean that because you've had problems in the past you have to face them alone in the future.For some reason I feel so obligated to help you, that I don't know if I can go on without you.Please, Washu, you can confide in me.Anything and everything you tell me I will hold fast in my heart, where you can be sure no one but you and myself alone will ever be able to see it."

Washu sat in silence for a brief moment, contemplating his words.

_He can't go on without me he said._

A faint smile crossed her face for a second before it faded, and at that moment she decided it was time to tear the walls down.No more fear of rejection, no more fear of hurt.She had the greatest love right here in front of her that she would never find again, and she wasn't going to turn her back on it. She looked up at Tenchi and grinned happily.Tenchi saw this and returned the smile, hopeful that he had made an impact.

Washu looked at him and simply said gently, "Okay."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.Her fierceness in doing so almost overpowered him, given she hadn't felt the touch of a real man in several thousand years.After a few moments the couple pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.Tenchi affectionately stroked her cheek as her tears were replaced with a radiant smile.

"I will tell you everything, Tenchi, since now I see no reason to hide anything else from you, or from anyone else for that matter."

"You don't have to, Washu; it's totally up to you what you wish to tell me.I care about you enough to respect anything you tell me, but understand that I am not forcing you to do anything.Anything about your past that you share with me will never, in a million years, change the way I feel about you.I swear this on everything that I am."

Washu smiled warmly at him for his reassuring words.

"I know, Tenchi, and I trust you with all of my heart, but I feel it necessary to be open with you.If this is going to work, I must be completely honest with you at all times, just as I would expect the same of you."

Tenchi nodded and adjusted his sitting position to a more comfortable one.Washu started to feel uneasy once again, feeling her fear of rejection rising to the surface.She began to feel uncertain towards sharing her dark past with him, afraid that he would turn his back on her.

_No Washu, he would never do that to you, stop worrying._

She took a moment to catch her breath before she gathered her thoughts and started speaking.

"First of all Tenchi, the earliest past that you know of me is my first marriage and my child that was taken away, and before that you know nothing.There is a great deal more than what you know that happened before I was married, Tenchi."

"Okay.Go ahead," Tenchi replied, and reassured her it was alright to continue.

"Tenchi, I don't know how exactly to say this to you, so I'm simply going to say it.I know that I am the oldest being you've ever known, being over 20,000 years old that is.But the truth is that I have existed, in one form or another, since the beginning of time.In the beginning I was part of a triumvirate of three goddesses: Tsunami, Tokimi, and myself.We were the children of the universe, born to rule over all and control light and darkness.We were given limitless power, and that power was truly an enormous responsibility to control.We were together within the parallel dimension from which we ruled until galactic calendar year -013517.4, if I remember correctly.That translates into about three and a half million years ago, when the first problem arose."

"Wow, I didn't know you were that old--" Tenchi remarked, giggling softly.

"Watch it," Washu replied playfully, and then continued on.

"Tsunami was the first one to leave.She claimed that she had found a dying world of good-hearted people she wished to save, and her power as a goddess was not enough to save them.The only way she could do anything was to renounce her goddess powers and pass them on to the lifeblood of this world.She took on the form of a tree that contained all of her powers and knowledge, and planted this tree within the soil of the planet.Soon, many identical trees began to grow all over the planet, thus bringing the planet out of its dying state, and restoring the people to youth and health.I'm sure you know what planet I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Jurai," Tenchi replied flatly.

"Yes.You see it was Tsunami who created the Juraian life trees and the life giving water that now flows freely upon the planet, as well as the power of the Light Hawk Wings.It was also her power that gave its inhabitants incredible longevity, so long as they remained on the planet.Tokimi, naturally, was deeply angered by Tsunami's desertion of the Supreme Triumvirate, and she vowed never to let Tsunami return to our dimension.She couldn't believe that Tsunami had let feelings for mere mortals get in the way of our responsibility as supreme rulers of the universe.Tsunami was always the kind hearted one of the three, which technically was a bad thing, because our hearts were supposed to be totally neutral.When it comes to ruling the entire universe, you really can't let your emotions get in the way."

Washu paused to take a breath before continuing.She noticed the fascination twinkling in Tenchi's eyes instead of the disbelief she expected.She was already beginning to feel better.

"It wasn't too long after Tsunami left that I began to lose my ability to keep my emotions in check.I saw how happy many different races were with their families, their children, their husbands and wives, and I began to feel lonely.I had nothing where I was, all though it may have seemed like everything; I could've completely wiped out an entire race with the snap of my fingers.But I wasn't allowed to feel anything towards anybody in the position that I was in; I couldn't love or hate or feel any emotion that a human could, without risk of angering Tokimi.I was nothing but a machine, programmed to keep everything in balance.I began to wonder what it would be like to have my own family, and my own children.I think it was right about twenty-six thousand years ago that I decided I no longer wanted the position I had so well sustained for millions of years.Tokimi was outraged when she found out that I was to betray her as well, and she wasn't going to let me go as easily as she had Tsunami, so she attacked me, and a huge battle ensued.We fought for weeks and months, using all the power and energy we could muster, destroying many whole worlds in the process, for which I am very regretful of now.I realize that many innocent people died because of my insistence to become like them.In our fight with one another, over 40 entire civilizations of innocent beings were obliterated.You can't understand how I felt afterwards.Tokimi was emotionless, just as always."

Tenchi didn't say anything.He continued to stare blankly at Washu, searching for some logic in it all, trying to put the pieces together.Washu didn't know what to say to his vacant expression at this point, so she continued.

"In the end I managed to finally overpower her and break free of her grasp just long enough to escape our dimension and cross over to the physical universe.Now being what we were, that is, beings that could only exist in a dimension where there was no definition of 'matter,' I had to seal all of my powers and then transubstantiate into full human form before crossing over, or else I would have evaporated out of existence the moment I came into contact with the physical universe.So during the process of crossing over, I sealed all of my powers and knowledge into three gems, which I believe you are rather familiar with."

"No way!You mean that the gems Ryoko wears which gives her all her strength contain the most destructive powers in the universe?"Tenchi said, wide-eyed.

"Yes, but she will never be able to even come close to unlocking their full powers.No mortal will be able to, except a super being, such as Tokimi, but she is very far from here.The powers that Ryoko gets from them represent only about 1/1,000,000,000,000 of the full capability of the gems.And like I said, no mortal being could ever unlock even close to the full potential encased in the gems.I created Ryoko knowing this, so I gave them to her to give her incredible strength and power, even though that power does have limits when used by her."

"You know most of the rest from there; I spent the last 25,000 years on various planets trying to make a life for myself.I spent a great deal of time at the science academy, which is where I met my husband.But I've put all of that behind me.In lusting after the good, joyful things I saw in mortal beings, I failed to see all of the pain that comes along with it.It was at that point that I regretted renouncing my position.I didn't want to have to deal with the kind of emotional pain that humans had to deal with.After my husband and child were taken from me, I decided I wouldn't even be an adult anymore, saying that everything associated with adults such as social status, money, and everything else, was utterly stupid and ridiculous.So I turned my back on all of it, hiding myself from the rest of world within the body of a child."

"But you no longer have to do that, Washu, because you have people here who love you for who you are, not for who you were.I love you right now, in the present, and nothing is going to change that.You'll always be my little-Washu," Tenchi replied, taking Washu's hand.

Washu smiled tenderly at him, blushing slightly.She leaned down and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his beating heart.

"I love you so much Tenchi, I've…totally fallen for you.Now my heart is yours, and I pray that you'll never break it, because you must understand how fragile it is right now.This thing called love…..is virtually new to me, because it has been so long since the last time I felt anything like it."

"I will never hurt you Washu, and I will never let anything else hurt you either.I will die to protect you if I must."

Washu's smile deepened as she clutched his chest and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.Tenchi felt her grip on him and became concerned.

"Washu, are you ok?"

"Tenchi, there is something else I must tell you.I didn't seal all of my goddess powers into those gems.There are a few things which stayed with me even after I transubstantiated which I could not do anything about."

"Well, like what?"

"I am still immortal, Tenchi.That means I will never grow old and die, nor can I be killed or destroyed by any force whatsoever.I will have to watch you waste away one day, and leave me forever, and that is what I am most afraid of, Tenchi.The fact that I won't age another day but you will is what makes me fear the future."

Tenchi took her hand and placed it upon his heart. 

"Can you feel that Washu?That is my love for you, beating strong.It will beat exactly this way for the next thousand years.And when this beat stops, my love for you will continue to beat strong, right here."

Tenchi took her hand, intertwined in his own, and placed upon her chest.Washu looked down at her own chest, then back up into his face.She was overcome with emotion at this point, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.The tears began pouring from her quivering eyes as she was moved by his incredibly comforting words.She didn't want to be anywhere but here, right now, in this moment, forever.Tenchi held her tight, allowing her to pour out all the emotions that she had locked up tight for so long, emotions that she needed to release. After a few moments, she released his shirt and looked up at him.

"But what about the others?" 

"Well, I don't know.I care for every one of them, and I don't want to see them hurt.But I knew it would eventually come down to a choice, and at least one of them would be hurt, so I'll just have to do the best I can in telling them, and pray that my death comes swiftly."

Washu giggled a bit at his reply.True, she did love her daughter very much, and she wanted a relationship with her, but she honestly wasn't sure how Ryoko would react to this.She was afraid that Ryoko would never forgive her for 'stealing' Tenchi, and would never speak to her again.Things normally had a way of working out with Ryoko, however.Then again, this was Tenchi.

"What ever happened to Tokimi anyway?" Tenchi asked curiously.

"She still resides in the dimension we were born in.But after I left she decided not to rule over the universe anymore, since she obviously didn't want to do it alone.I think she just let herself fade from the memories of everyone and lives there in solitude now.I'm positive she still possesses enormous power though, and could wipe out the entire universe in a single blow, but she doesn't because she knows her two sisters are out there somewhere, and deep down I believe she doesn't wish us any harm."

"Well that's good to know," said Tenchi, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Come on, let's go back home, I'll bet everyone is getting worried," stated Washu.

"On one condition."

"What?"

"No more of that freakish little child disguise.That thing always kind of gave me the creeps.You look too beautiful the way you are now."

Washu smiled."Now that I've found you, my Tenchi, I have no need for that disguise anymore.You set my feelings free, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Good, then let's go back."

Tenchi stood up and took Washu's hands.He pulled her up off of the ground and she took him in an embrace.Tenchi felt a familiar feeling within his nose when she whispered seductively to him.

"So, what are we going to do when we get home, hmmm?You know I never got that last sample out of you…."Washu whispered, her tongue barely brushing against his ear lobe. 

"Ughh, maybe later, Washu, haha," replied a rather nervous Tenchi.

Washu giggled at him as their lips came together in a passionate kiss.She caressed the back of his neck with her fingernails, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.She had truly found her own personal heaven.Never in the 20,000 years she was sworn to celibacy did she ever imagine breaking that promise with herself and reopening her past, and falling in love.Now she had someone to share it all with.Tenchi.

The couple ended the kiss and walked back towards the house hand in hand, the sun setting in the background.Neither one of them spoke about their feelings, or their sadness, or their mixed emotions, instead relishing in the comfort of each other's company.They would never stray from each other's side, always together, never one without the other.

_ _

_Not Without You_

_Hear the sound of the rain,_

_I am in the cold._

_The quiet glow of the stars,_

_Now the memories begin to unfold._

_ _

_I am drifting in this moment, _

_Not without you,_

_But in the peace of your arms,_

_Savoring in heaven from whence you were sent._

_ _

_Only with your love can I go on,_

_But in that absence I am gone,_

_For to not have you is to not have water,_

_My soul thirsts for us together._

_ _

_I will not speak my mind,_

_But you will understand._

_What it is you mean to me_

_Is within my heart held in your hands._

_ _

_So here we are, with our love so true_

_No more emotions or sad memories._

_For new ones are created each day_

_Together forever, not without you._

_ _

--------------------------------------

So what'd you think?Just on a little note, I write whatever idea my mind gets.My writings generally don't reflect my opinions on the actual story.I will say that I am a hardcore Ryoko+Tenchi fan, but since I had this idea, I wrote it.Visit my website at [http://www.weatherfantasy.net/][1] and send any question, comments, flames in to [OzZMaN547@aol.com][2].Thanks for reading!

Signed OzZMaN……

   [1]: http://www.weatherfantasy.net/
   [2]: mailto:OzZMaN547@aol.com



End file.
